


ugly

by tototooru



Series: CHEF-D'OEUVRE [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Art, M/M, gallery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tototooru/pseuds/tototooru
Summary: ｙｏｕ　ｂｅｃａｍｅ　ｍｙ　ｍｕｓｅａｎｄ　ｓｕｄｄｅｎｌｙ　ｅｖｅｒｙ　ｓｉｎｇｌｅ　ｐａｉｎｔｉｎｇ　ｉ　ｄｉｄ　ｗａｓ　ｂｅａｕｔｉｆｕｌｂｅｃａｕｓｅ　ｉｔ　ｗａｓ　ｉｎｓｐｉｒｅｄ　ｂｙ ａｎ　ｅｖｅｎ　ｍｏｒｅ　ｂｅａｕｔｉｆｕｌ　ｐｅｒｓｏｎ





	ugly

_hyunwoo's fingers slowly traced against the jagged surface of the painting, his gaze either shifting to the frame or the painting itself, his eyebrows knitting and a light frown appearing on his face._

_it was_ **_ugly_ ** _._

_the man hated everything about it. it made him feel like he never improved enough and he was not satisfied at all. the colors were horrible, the way they didn't manage to blend correctly was bothering him a lot._

_even the frame was not matching with anything._

_he just wanted to throw that thing away. to get rid of it and never look at it again._

_how much he wished he could do that. but there was him - about to hang it for his newest exhibition just because he was advised to do it by his manager._

_among all the beautiful, eye pleasing art he had created this one was standing out with how ugly it was. it was a disgrace. both to hyunwoo and to the gallery it was going to be hung in._

_even his manager did not like it all that much, so he was only left to wonder why would she make him do such thing. he could only imagine all the other people who were also not going to like it._

_he perfectly knew how merciless could one be on a painting they did not like, not being careful of the words they used and judging it, pointing out every single flaw. he had heard all kinds of comments. and the fact that he was going to receive that kind of feedback on his own work was making him feel sick._

_for now the most he could do was just hope for the best. it was not like he had any other choice._

_that exhibition was already his worst one, he thought._ _and it had not even started._

* * *

 

 

the first thought that passed minhyuk's mind when he saw the painting was "breathtaking". he was standing frozen in front of it, his mouth slightly agape. he wanted to go closer and touch it, to feel the emotion of it from even closer.

he saw so much feeling poured on that rather small canvas. he could not even fit into his mind how was it possible for a _human being_ to he capable of creating such thing. it was _so_ beautiful and it made him feel a certain kind of way that he didn't even know how to explain nor express.

as if in that moment his feet moved by themselves. he stepped forward, reaching out to touch the golden frame, feeling how delicate and breakable it was.

he was more than glad that no alarms went off because he could not simply let go of that painting. in any way, actually. he felt so connected to it and it was truly amazing how a single piece of art had the ability to work on a person like that.

the moment he heard someone walking behind him, he quickly took his hand off of the canvas, pretending that he was just looking at it.

"you seem to enjoy this painting," a male's voice sounded.

minhyuk did not turn to the other. simply because he could not stop staring, he did not want to. "i love it," he quietly spoke. "it is really amazing."

"what do you like about it?"

"the feeling it gives off. it expresses so much." a smile crept up on minhyuk's lips.

"i hate it," the other said with a tone that made it sound like he was announcing it. "it is ugly."

and minhyuk could not believe his ears because he did not understand why would someone say such thing. "do not say that," he mumbled. his smile gradually faded. "the artist must have put so much effort into that."

"i am the artist."

minhyuk abruptly turned to face the other, realizing that it really _was_ the artist he was such a big fan of for quite a while. he looked much more beautiful in real life. maybe a bit more beautiful than his works. he himself was a piece of art, actually.

apparently, minhyuk found a new artwork he could not take his eyes off of.

he was looking at the man for quite a while, not really sure how to refer to him nor what to say in general.

"who did this to you?" minhyuk suddenly asked, causing the other to tilt his head lightly. "who hurt you so much for you to create a painting like this? you have expressed it so strongly that it could make me cry."

minhyuk pulled his yellow scarf over the lower half of his face so he could hide his smile and the crimson color that was spreading over his cheeks.

hyunwoo was just standing there, lost of words. what was he supposed to say? he did not see anything in that ugly and sloppy painting.

it was true that he did it when he was having quite a rough time and was caught in a moment when he felt so lost in his thoughts and in the world, not having a sense of direction.

but he had never expected from all of this to have an impact of any kind on another person.

yet there was this stunningly, unrealistically perfect person standing in front of that imperfection, thinking that it was something "amazing".

"i think this is my favourite painting of yours," minhyuk smiled at the older. "and probably one of your best exhibitions you have had so far."

hyunwoo just wanted to stop him and tell him how wrong he was, but the more he looked into minhyuk's eyes, the better he understood how in love with his art the guy was.

and more importantly, he noticed the spark in his eyes that was making him feel some kind of chemistry between them. as if the paintings were not the only thing minhyuk had fallen in love with.

"what is your name?" hyunwoo asked.

"lee minhyuk," the red haired male responded, suddenly feeling nervous. his anxiety was making him feel not worthy of talking to a person like that.

compared to hyunwoo, minhyuk felt so small and unimportant to the world.

"minhyuk," hyunwoo repeated, liking how easily his name rolled off of his tongue. it caused the blush on minhyuk's cheeks to deepen in color. "do you want to go on a date with me?"

minhyuk's eyes widened. "on a date?", he stuttered. he started tugging at the edges of his gray linen coat, his nervousness weighting on his shoulders.

"it does not have to be a date if you are not comfortable with that," hyunwoo was quick to assure. "we could just go out."

"no, no," minhyuk stopped him. "a date sounds great. it just surprised me that you want to go on a date with me," he let out an airy chuckle, but then quickly recomposed himself.

"listen," hyunwoo stepped closer to the younger, looking even deeper into his eyes, "i really can not see this... disgrace," he gestured at the painting he hated so much," the way you see it. but i can clearly see something really special and unique in you. and i want to get to know you better. only if you let me, of course."

minhyuk was probably losing his mind. he felt his knees so weak and his heart was literally going to beat out of his chest.

"it would be a pleasure for me."

* * *

 

_"do you know what do seeing your art for the first time and seeing you for the first time have in common?"_

_"what?"_

_"both times i fell in love so deeply."_


End file.
